Richie Stanaway
New Zealander | birth_date = | birth_place = Tauranga (New Zealand) | current series = GP3 Series | first year = 2011 | current team = Status Grand Prix | car number = 27 | former teams = Lotus ART | starts = 4 | wins = 1 | poles = 0 | fastest laps = 0 | best finish = 20th | year = 2011 | prev series = Porsche Supercup Formula Renault 3.5 Series German Formula Three ADAC Formel Masters Toyota Racing Series Formula Ford Australia Formula Ford New Zealand Formula First New Zealand | prev series years = 2013 2012 2011 2010 2010 2009 2008 2007 | titles = German Formula Three ADAC Formel Masters Formula Ford New Zealand | title years = 2011 2010 2008/2009 | awards = The Steel Trophy | award years = 2009 }} Richie Stanaway (born November 24,1991) is a racing car driver from New Zealand. Career New Zealand Born in Tauranga, Stanaway was originally from a motocross background, before making the switch to speedway at the age of twelve. Following that came a brief foray into kart racing prior to making his formula car debut in 2007 after being selected for the New Zealand SpeedSport Scholarship. He competed in the 2007/08 Formula First championship finishing third overall as the highest placed rookie. Stanaway then made the jump to the New Zealand Formula Ford Championship with Hamilton based, debutant team TSR Racing alongside team-mate Martin Short. Prior to National championship he raced in the winter series to prepare, winning numerous races in the process with the newly imported Mygale chassis. Stanaway won the 2008/09 New Zealand Formula Ford Championship with fourteen race wins, becoming only the second driver in history to win the title as a rookie. He then competed in the 2009 Australian Formula Ford Championship with Adelaide based, Team BRM, making their debut in the formula ford championship after a long history of Formula 3 experience. During his Australian Formula Ford campaign in April 2009, Stanaway made his debut in New Zealand's Toyota Racing Series during a one off appearance on the Hamilton 400 street circuit, scoring both pole positions and winning both races on debut. He then had to pull out half way through the Australian Formula Ford Championship to take up testing and racing opportunities in the ADAC Formula Masters Championship in Germany. Despite missing six of the races, Richie finished sixth place in the 2009 Australian Formula Ford Championship taking one race win and six podium finishes. Europe In July 2009 Stanaway took up a testing opportunity at the EuroSpeedway Lausitz with Ma-Con Motorsport, a German team competing in the ADAC Formula Masters Championship. The test was organized by Tauranga businessman Maurice O' Reilly, a past investor of New Zealand Indy 500 winner, and Indycar series champion Scott Dixon. Stanaway impressed and was offered a race seat for the remaining six races of the 2009 ADAC Formula Masters Championship held at Nürburgring, Sachsenring and Oschersleben. The required budget was raised through a group of investors and on 22 August 2009 Richie made his European debut at the famous Nürburgring circuit. During the six races, he scored two pole positions and numerous podium finishes, and following the signing of a management contract with RRT Holdings, headed by businessman Martin Reiss, the decision was made to return to contest the full ADAC Formula Masters Championship in 2010. For the 2010 ADAC Formula Masters Championship stanaway dominated proceedings, taking twelve race wins and finished no lower than second place throughout the whole championship. Following that he completed tests with 2010 Formula Renault 2.0 Eurocup championship winning team, Koirannen Bros. Motorsport at Barcelona's Circuit de Catalunya, also a test with ATS-Formel 3 cup (German Formula 3) team Van Amersfoort Racing in Oschersleben, and a thorough testing program with Tech-1 racing in Formula Renault 2.0. Richie then made his racing debut in the United Kingdom, competing in the Formula Renault UK winter cup with Atech-GP which took place at Snetterton and Pembrey, he took a race win and numerous podium placings over the six race series. Richie was then released from his management contract with Martin Reiss to then sign with Gravity Sport Management, a management group headed by Lotus-Renault Formula One team principal Eric Boullier. And will contest the 2011 ATS-Formel 3 cup (German Formula 3) with Dutch team Van Amersfoort Racing. He replaced Pedro Nunes for the remainder of the 2011 GP3 Series season with the pace-setters, Lotus ART, he will begin at the penultimate round of the championship in Belgium. He finished 8th in first race and therefore started from pole in the second, where he kept the lead and won the race. In November 2011 Stanaway tested the new BMW M3 DTM car as one of three young drivers and then in December he tested for Formula Renault 3.5 Series team Gravity–Charouz Racing in the invite-only test http://www.worldseriesbyrenault.fr/en/tv_news/news/Pages/50driversgatherforlast2011test.aspx World Series Renault web page. 30 November 2011 at Aragon, Spain where he topped the times on the first two days and finished the three day test with the fastest overall time.http://www.speedcafe.com/2011/11/29/kiwi-stanaway-tops-formula-renault-test/ Speedcafe.com. 30 November 2011. Racing record Career summary * Season in progress. Complete GP3 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Formula Renault 3.5 Series results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete Porsche Supercup results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Complete FIA World Endurance Championship results Complete Grand Am results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position, Results are overall/'class') References External links * Sabre Motorsport * Formula First New Zealand * MTA Formula Ford Series * Driver DB Profile Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tauranga Category:New Zealand racing drivers Category:New Zealand speedway (auto racing) drivers Category:Toyota Racing Series drivers Category:ADAC Formel Masters drivers Category:German Formula Three Championship drivers Category:GP3 Series drivers Category:FIA Institute Young Driver Excellence Academy drivers Category:Formula Renault 3.5 Series drivers Category:Porsche Supercup drivers Category:FIA World Endurance Championship drivers Category:24 Hours of Daytona drivers Category:United SportsCar Championship drivers